


Wrapped Up With You

by artificialperidot



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian AU, Uploading Old Work, scyvie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artificialperidot/pseuds/artificialperidot
Summary: This Christmas, Yvie had a pretty important gift to give. And she was determined to make sure this one didn’t look like a piece of shit.“So you’re telling me you’re actually going to let me help you wrap?” Scarlet beamed, squeezing her fists together like an excited little child. God, she was such a dork. A cute dork, though.“Yes,” Yvie sighed, “but this is not an opportunity for you to wrap all my presents for me, okay?”Scarlet jumped up and down, clapping her hands together with glee and producing a sort of enthusiastic squee. “This is going to be so much fun!”
Relationships: Scarlet Envy/Yvie Oddly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Wrapped Up With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little Scyvie fic I wrote back in December for @writethehousedown’s 25 Days of Ficmas! Big thank you to Meggie for being an awesome beta, and you can find me over on tumblr @artificialperidot. Please leave me any feedback you have, I’d love to hear from you! Now enjoy this Christmassy Fluff!

Yvie loved Christmas. 

She loved the Christmas TV adverts, the cheesy Christmas cards with terrible puns, the ugly Christmas jumpers, she even loved the exhaustion of putting up the tree.

Christmas was undoubtedly her favourite season. It even beat Halloween for her, which was really saying something.

But if there was one thing Yvie just could not stand, it was wrapping presents. 

And her hatred was slowly but surely turning her into more of a grinch.

Now, don’t get her wrong, she loved giving the presents. And she knew that it was what was inside the gift that really mattered. But she couldn’t help but feel inadequate when comparing her crumpled, disastrous wrapping to that of her girlfriend, Scarlet.

Scarlet’s presents were always a sight to behold. Beautiful, crisp neat wrapping paper folded around each gift; a colour-coded matching ribbon wrapped around and fashioned into a brilliant bow; a Christmas scent spritzed on the paper- chestnut or cinnamon or mint; and an extravagant tag, written in her best calligraphy, with her own original Christmas joke on each.

Scarlet’s presents weren’t just gifts; they were experiences.

Needless to say, Yvie was a little jealous.

Scarlet had always tried to help her, offering her wrapping suggestions and lending her bows and paper. Last year she even bought Yvie a few large gift bags to save her the trouble of wrapping all together. But, still, Yvie was adamant that she would wrap every single gift, no matter how horrible they looked, and the gift bags were left unopened.

But, this year, Yvie had a pretty important gift to give. And she was determined to make sure this one didn’t look like a piece of shit.

“So you’re telling me you’re actually going to let me help you wrap?” Scarlet beamed, squeezing her fists together like an excited little child. God, she was such a dork. A cute dork, though.

“Yes,” Yvie sighed, “but this is not an opportunity for you to wrap all my presents for me, okay?”

Scarlet jumped up and down, clapping her hands together with glee and producing a sort of enthusiastic squee. “This is going to be so much fun!”

With that, Scarlet shot up the stairs and returned with paper and boxes and tape and all bundled up in her arms, very nearly toppling over due to her lightning speed. Her arms overflowed with rolls of paper in golds and reds and greens, loose ribbons streaming out behind her. She dumped them all out on the table in front of them, before bolting back upstairs to her bedroom and coming back with a huge Santa sack, full to the brim with her unwrapped presents.

“Don’t get too excited,” Scarlet said matter-of-factly, “I made sure to take your presents out—no spoilers!”

Yvie shook her head in disbelief at the sheer enthusiasm of the girl. “Figures.”

“Well, what are you waiting for, Yves? Go get your presents!”

“We don’t have to do it right now, baby. There’s no rush.”

“Are you kidding me? There is a rush! We need to get started before you change your mind!” Scarlet playfully shook Yvie by her shoulder. “So hurry up, go get your gifts! There’s no time to lose!”

Yvie sighed and chuckled to herself before reluctantly heading to her bedroom to retrieve her presents, which she had ‘creatively’ hidden under her bed. She made sure to leave Scarlet’s gift, though—she’d have to face the struggle of wrapping that one alone.

By the time Yvie had made it back to the table, Scarlet had already began playing her infamous Christmas playlist, and was furiously sellotaping silver paper around a box whilst humming along to Wham’s ‘Last Christmas.’

“Took your time, I see,” she laughed.

Yvie rolled her eyes, but couldn’t help but allow a smirk to form on her lips. “Let’s get this over with then, Scar. Where do I even start?”

“Well, first thing’s first. Cut out your wrapping paper.”

“Bold of you to assume I have any wrapping paper,” Yvie replied. “I guess I’ll need to borrow some of yours.”

“Well… I suppose you could use some of the red, so long as you don’t use all of it.”

Scarlet reluctantly handed over a roll to Yvie, before immediately beginning to cut out some more paper for her next gift (which happened to be a fan that she’d picked out for her friend Katya).

“Wait,” Yvie called, “how do you know how much to cut? What’s too much, what’s too little?”

“Uh, I guess it’s just instinct. Look at what you’re trying to wrap and see how much paper would make sense.”

Yvie set down her jar of honey (a joke gift she had bought for Katya’s girlfriend, Trixie) in the middle of the paper, and quickly realised that it wasn’t as simple as Scarlet had suggested. Her first attempt was far too small—it barely even reach around one side of the gift, never mind the whole thing. Her next attempt was far too big, and once she taped down the first side and attempted to fold the corners down, loose paper was left around each edge, crumpling and creasing.

“You can trim some of that off,” Scarlet had suggested.

Well, Yvie discovered that this was no easy task either. With only a few snips of her scissors Yvie had transformed the paper from massively excessive to way too little. And, as she has already taped it down, there was no going back now. It was ruined.

Yvie tried to patch up the gaps in her wrapping with more scrap pieces of paper here and there, but no matter how hard she tried it still appeared to be a ragged, crumpled mess. Not even Scarlet’s signature bow and tag could help- she ended up tying her ribbon into impossibly tight knots rather than bows, and the only Christmas-themed pun she could come up with was something about a lesbian who ‘needs (s)no(w)man,’ which, admittedly, was pathetic at best.

Maybe the gift bags weren’t looking like such a bad option after all.

“It’s no use,” Yvie sighed in frustration. “I can’t do it.”

“Aw Yves, it’s okay! You know that it’s what’s on the inside that counts.”

“Easy for you to say, little miss ‘I can wrap,’” Yvie scoffed in a mocking tone. “Not everyone can be perfect like you.”

Scarlet bit her lip, and Yvie could tell from her puppy-dog eyes that she’d hurt her a little, even though her insult was pretty harmless.

“Oh Scar, I’m sorry baby. It’s a compliment, really. I think your wrapping is awesome.”

Scarlet perked up a little after that, her brief sadness disintegrating in favour of a small smile. “Thanks Yvie. And, for the record, there’s nothing wrong with your wrapping. It’s the thought that counts!”

Yvie chuckled, and planted a small kiss on Scarlet’s forehead. It was impossible not to find her positivity endearing.

“I guess you’re right,” she shrugged, tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. “Though as much as I’d love to wrap more presents with you, I don’t think I can take anymore. I think I’ll just give in and use gift bags instead.”

Scarlet smiled. “That’s okay, baby. I can finish mine up tomorrow.”

“Wanna cuddle and watch a Christmas movie with hot chocolate instead?” Yvie suggested.

“Hell yeah! Can we watch Home Alone?”

“Which one?”

Scarlet raised her eyebrow. “The first one, duh. The second one is okay too, but the others don’t count.”

“You read my mind exactly.”

***

On Christmas Eve night, Yvie snuck downstairs, arms bundled with wrapping paper and bows and scissors. She would wrap at least one present if it killed her. She was beyond the point of caring what it looked like, but she knew that she had to try her best. 

For Scarlet.

***

When Christmas Day rolled around, Yvie was ready. She had her plan laid out and her gift wrapped, and she was ready to give it to Scarlet.

After the pair had opened all of the presents under the tree, Yvie produced a small envelope from her pocket, which she had attempted to wrap using the same red paper. In all honesty, it looked like a haphazard, crumpled mess; covered in rips, corners sticking out at all angles and an ungodly amount of crumpled sticky tape. It looked less like a gift and more like if someone had balled a sheet of paper to throw in the bin, to be frank. But, Yvie handed it over with a sense of pride nonetheless.

Despite the present’s appearance, Scarlet smiled at Yvie’s wrapping efforts (even though she questioned why she had even attempted to wrap an envelope in the first place.) Nevertheless, she tore off the paper, opened the envelope, and revealed a Christmas Card, with a photoshopped picture of Ross and Rachel wearing Santa hats, with Yvie’s face pasted over Ross’s and Scarlet’s on Rachel’s. She smirked and began to open the card, and, holding it up to her face, read the message that Yvie had scrawled aloud.

“To the love of my life,

Merry Christmas! Christmas has always been our favourite day, and this year I wanted to make it even more special. I couldn’t think of any good jokes to write on the tag, so I figured that instead I could make a Christmas wish….

Look down.”

Scarlet furrowed her brow in slight confusion, and pulled the card away from her face.

There she saw Yvie, down on one knee, with a perfectly wrapped small box perched on her hand. It was white with a gold ribbon and a gold tag to match, and looked just as though it had been wrapped by Scarlet herself.

It was perfect.

Perhaps Yvie had picked up on some of Scarlet’s wrapping tips after all.

Scarlet’s jaw hung open and her eyes started to well up with tears. It didn’t take a genius to see where this was going.

“Read the tag,” Yvie said with a smile.

“My angel, I hope you’ll grant my Christmas wish,” Scarlet read, choking back a sob.

“Scarlet, I love you. I want to spend every Christmas with you until the end of time,” Yvie proclaimed, holding back her own tears. “Will you marry me, Scarlet?”

With that, Yvie opened the wrapped box to reveal a beautiful diamond ring, that shone as bright as the tears that reflected in Scarlet’s eye. 

The ring was white gold. Just like the wrapping paper and ribbon.

With that, Scarlet let her floodgates open and uttered a stream of joyous ‘yeses’ through her tears, throwing her arms around Yvie’s neck at full throttle. Yvie stood up and held Scarlet tight, lifting her and whirling her around the room as her own tears began to stream, laughter and crying mingling into one concoction of joy.

They clung to each other for what felt like forever, emotions overcoming their words. It would be wrong to speak, to interrupt their feelings of true love with something so futile as words. There weren’t any words in the English language that could capture this feeling.

Yvie was positive that she would never let her go of Scarlet. Ever again.

“I love you so much, Yvie,” Scarlet was eventually able to murmur. “This was so perfect. You are perfect.”

“I love you too, Scarlet,” Yvie said, arms still entangled with hers. “You’re my best friend, and I never want to spend another Christmas without you.”

Scarlet reached her neck up and planted a deep, loving kiss on her lips. “You never will, Yvie.”

They stayed snuggled together on the sofa for a little while longer, each not quite ready to let go of the other yet. Scarlet tried on her ring which fit like a glove, and vowed that she would buy Yvie any ring that she wanted. 

The two collided in another soft kiss, full of love and kindness and warmth. When they broke apart, Yvie looked down into Scarlet’s big, blue eyes that still had tears brimming their banks.

“Hey Scarlet?”

“Yeah Yvie?”

“You’re the best gift I’ve ever received.”


End file.
